Crash and the Fighters
This Game is for Xbox One, Nintendo NX, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Microsoft Windows, iOS and Android Crash and the Fighters are the same style of KOF (Maximum Impact 2 and XIV),Tekken and Street Fighter Crash and the Fighters,Crash and the Fighters 2:Two Sides,Crash and the Fighters 3:Impact Alpha,Crash and the Fighters 4:Dangerous Story TBA Modes *Scenario Campaing Mode(Fighting Tournament Turmoil) *Story Mode *Arcade Mode **Single ***Stage 1-3 ***Rival 1 ***Stage 5-7 ***Rival 2 ***VS Glaugan ***VS Tracknon **Team ***Stage 1-5 ***Team Rival 1 ***Stage 7 ***Team Rival 2 ***VS Glaugan,Streamer and Crazed Jocker ***VS Tracknon *VS. Mode **Single **Team **Party **Ball Burst *Challenge Mode **Tiki Stone Break **Car Crash **Tank Turmoil **Construction Derby *Survival *Pratice Mode *Online *Shop *Custom Characters 3rd Playables DLC Non-Playables *Mike the Microphone (Disney's House of Mouse)- Guest Commentator and Announcer *Striped Webpixie-Online Commentator Ultra Moves Arcade Mode Endings Crash's Ending Pasadena's Ending Coco's Ending Coco asks Sooki for her to reform her, Sooki asking if accepted and everything from the hair to the clothes and Coco saying yes. A few hours later, Coco complains about is not how she wanted and redo everything again. Hours and hours later Coco think-standing perfect and thanks. In the street many men whistled at her and making some women get jealous even Tawna who tried to bomb in her CJ's Ending CJ and Coco are invited to a romantic dinner, however they do not sabem.A night they meet and CJ felt kind of embarrassed about it and sat down. He did not say anything and just bothering Coco running out to ask if he who invited her to come here on a romantic dinner, and he said no and says he thought the Coco the two convidou.Os look the other way and see Crunch, Axton & Pasadena as waiters and ends with Coco getting angry and CJ throwing food in them Crunch's Ending Thalita's Ending Neema's Ending Faybelle's Ending After the tournament, Faybelle looking Rilla Roo, looked to one side looked at each other and nothing of it. After searching for hours she gives to look, she sits and gets sad wondering if he would come back, she lifts slowly and see him holding a flower. She was so happy he gave a kiss on the mouth and said he will not part with it Rilla Roo's Ending After Faybelle kissed him,the two went to the amusement park walk until they saw a tent rings that had a plush version of him. Faybelle wanted one,Rilla tried several times but failed to hit.After the last ring he gives up,Faybelle is sad, and she asked the guy a ring, and the delivery guy the last ring, her aim and hit.After her win Rilla Roo's plush,she kissed Rilla Roo, making him blush Stages *Colloseum Arena *Training Stage *Air Baloon Skies *Rocky Rocks *Clubhouse *Haunted Hall *Funny Festival *Stadium *Royal Palace *Deep Depths *Tumbleweed Gulch *Nightgale Alley *Little Island *Wipeout Rift *Hot Heat Factory *R.U.M.B.L.E. Cryo Unit *R.U.M.B.L.E. Space Colony *Basilisk Nest *Snow Paradise *Glacial Streets *Moonflower Gardens *Technodome *Donut Dungeon *Solstice Wilds *Electron Avenue *Steampunk Hideout *Remix Clubhouse *Castle Hall *Wheat Village *Graveyard *Subway *Cruiser *Puebla Calaveras *Tropical Jungle *Scavelier City *Alltrades Ruins *LeOpera *Volcanic Rim *Armada Airship *Waterfall Lake(Talk to Royce,Luna,Tiny & Rilla to make an alliance in the tournament) *Sun Woods(Get at least in Top 32 in Scenario Campaing Mode) *Stormy Ascent(Get at least in Top 16 in Scenario Campaing Mode) *Port Town(Get at least in Top 8 in Scenario Campaing Mode) *Castle Furniture(Get at least Top 4 in Scenario Campaing Mode) *Aerial Platform(Win the Champion and defeat the boss in Scenario Campaing Mode) *Mechanic Tower(Reach to Lv.6 in Tank Turmoil) *Arcade Lane(Reach to Lv.6 in All Challenges) *Tropical Festival(Finish the Arcade Mode with Pisces) *Central Plaza(Finish the Arcade Mode at least 15 characters) *Ninja Dojo(Finish the Arcade Mode with Kendrick) *Geisha Ponds(Finish the Arcade Mode with Yoshino) *Moon Dome(Finish the Arcade Mode with Uncle Scrooge) *Showtime Ring(Purchase for 15000 Gems) *Wumpa Treeway(Purchase for 150000 Gems) *Terra Dome(Purchase for 18000 Gems) *Magnetic Mayhem(Purchase for 18000 Gems) *Parking Lot(Purchase for 20000 Gems) *Fairytales Land(Purchase for 20000 Gems) *Kisekae Mountain(Purchase for 30000 Gems) *Golden Collossus(Purchase for 50000 Gems) *White Palace(Purchase for 100000 Gems) *Victoria Regia(DLC) *12th Dimension(DLC) *Darkmoon Volcano(DLC) *Salomée's Estate(DLC) *Bonesaw Caves(DLC) *Purple Skies(DLC) Trivia *Some endings has some instrumentals &/or excerpts **Crash's Ending:The Phoenix and Centuries by Fall Out Boy **Coco's Ending:Too Much by Meghan Trainor **Faybelle's Ending:Grenade by Bruno Mars **Rilla Roo's Ending:Carousel by Melanie Martinez **Tawna's Ending:Give me All your luvin' by Madonna **Mecha and Stitches Endings:I Need A Doctor by Eminem ft Dr.Dre and Skylar Grey **Diddy's Ending:I've Got to let know you by Lil Johanna and Mas Que Nada by Sergio Mendes ft Black Eyed Peas **Eternity's Ending:Fly on the wall by tATu and Mini World by Indila *Some Characters has weapon **Crash:Wumpa Bazookah **Coco,N Gin and N.Vie:A Robot **Kendrick,Lucas Bravelord,Yin*,Yang*,Terron and Jake:Sword ***Yin and Yang has two swords **Neema:Spear **Pinstripe:Tommy Gun **Lola:Compact Powder **Gustavo,Ratchet and Esther:2 Guns ***Esther has two guns called Death and Pain **Melanie:Knife and Dollhouse *Baby T. and Webpixie are the smallest characters